Risqué Business
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Siebold's wife and kids are away. That means a night of Siebold dancing around in his underwear and ordering too much food.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or Siebold. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own Siebold's family, the Chinese take-out girl, the pizza delivery guy, and the Girlie Scout. Lyrics to Lady Gaga's song Venus belong to Lady Gaga._

_This story is rated T for cursing, innuendo, and kissing cousins. It is not for those under 13._

_I don't know where I got the idea to do a reference to Risky Business. I changed the song to Venus because Siebold requested it. XD (LOL just kidding.)_

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**RISQUÉ BUSINESS**

It was a rainy autumn night in Siebold's fancy house. Siebold was going to be alone over the weekend. His wife Melia was taking the kids to visit her parents - her father was one of Siebold's father's brothers. Yes, they're first cousins! Siebold didn't want to come because he had some stuff to do around the house. Right now, Siebold was wearing a white button-down shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Remember, Siebold," said Melia. "I'm going to be out until Sunday. Just remember to be good. And no dancing around weird. Your older brother Ludovic's a bad influence on you."

"I know, dearie," said Siebold, kissing Melia. "Ludovic is crazy. At least he's in Unova right now, filming one of his shitty-ass films."

"Don't forget," said Melia, "you placed a few orders "

Siebold had placed an order for Girlie Scout Cookies. He always bought them, without fail. He also placed an order for pizza and an order for Chinese food. He was going to pig out that night.

"I promise I'll be good," said Siebold. "I always am. Ludovic is the bad one."

Melia laughed.

"That's true," she said.

Afterwards, Melia took the kids out to the car. She kissed Siebold goodbye. Their kids waved goodbye to him as Melia pulled out and drove away.

When Siebold finally lost sight of them, he went back inside the house. Then he went upstairs and changed out of his pants. He then went to put one of his CDs in the radio. He turned up the radio, which started playing "Venus" by Lady Gaga.

_Rocket #9 take off to the planet (to the planet)_  
_Venus_

As soon as the words started, Siebold slid into the room wearing only his shirt, a pair of socks, and a pair of white briefs. He started to do space-type dance moves. But he avoided shaking his butt since he thought that was too fruity.

_Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (garden panty)_  
_Venus_  
_Let's blast off to a new dimension (in your bedroom)_  
_Venus_  
_Aphrodite lady seashell bikini (get with me)_  
_Venus_

Siebold jumped on the couch and swung his legs in the air. He then grabbed the pillow and started biting it. Afterwards, he danced more.

_Neptune, go_  
_Now serve Pluto_  
_Saturn, Jupiter_  
_Mercury, Venus, uh ha!_  
_Uranus!_  
_Don't you know my ass is famous?_  
_Mars, now serve for the gods_  
_Earth, serve for the stars!_

Siebold actually sang the Uranus ass is famous line with the CD!

Once "Venus" was over, Siebold played it again. This time, he danced more like Tom Cruise. Afterwards, he got out a CD called "Dancing on Fishtails", a CD of elegant mermaid-type music. He put it in.

Siebold started doing elegant ballet-type moves around the house. He pretended to do the dances. He had taken a water ballet class a few years ago, and was skilled on his toes. He even got the nickname "primo ballerino" from his sister-in-law Ginger Beauregard.

Unfortunately, Siebold had lost track of time, so he was surprised when he found out that the Girlie Scout was here. He thought that the knocking was from one of those Jehovah's Witnesses, but he was wrong. He went to the door and saw the girl. She looked to be fifteen years old and she had pink hair and blue eyes. The Girlie Scout's name was Lisa. She had a box of Gourmet Prune Cookies. Kalos' Girlie Scouts sold fancy flavors which appealed to adults like Siebold.

"Hi, Mr. Siebold," said Lisa. "I see that you ordered your...where are your pants?"

"I decided not to wear pants today," said Siebold coolly.

"SQUEE!" said the Girlie Scout, hugging Siebold.

Siebold took the cookies and gave Lisa the money.

"Thanks," he said. "Now don't do that squee thing again."

"Okay," said Lisa. "You're one of the few people I know who actually buys the Gourmet Prune Cookies."

Lisa left, and five minutes later Siebold heard another knocking. It was the pizza delivery guy. He was a tall young man with blue hair and pink eyes.

"Hi," said Siebold. "Thanks for getting me the pizza. I see you included my bottle of pineapple soda."

"You're welcome," said the pizza delivery guy. He looked at Siebold. "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"I don't know," said Siebold. "I just felt like it."

Siebold took the pizza and soda and gave the delivery guy the money.

"Damn," said Siebold, looking inside the box. "Extra cheese and mushrooms - just the way I like it."

The pizza delivery guy left. Five minutes later, Siebold heard a third knocking. It was the Chinese take-out girl. She was Chinese and had her hair in ox horns. Siebold thought she looked like Chun-Li from Street Fighter.

"I've got your pork lo mein, vegetable dumplings, and honey chicken," said the take-out girl. She looked down at Siebold. "Pants, m'lord?"

"Very funny," said Siebold. "I wanted to walk around in just my underwear because my wife's not home. I danced to Lady Gaga."

"Yikes," said the take-out girl.

Siebold took the food and gave the girl the money.

"Now I can pig out on this gluttonous food," said Siebold.

And so Siebold ate every bit of food he ordered and got a _really_ big stomachache. That night he threw up. But then again, everyone knows that it's not a good idea to order food from three different places when you've only got one person - or to dance around in your briefs while playing Lady Gaga. But Siebold just wanted to have a little fun - that's all. And with a little fun comes a little pain.

**THE END**


End file.
